


All because Harry loves.........

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Based on an advert, Eggsy is the milk tray man, Gen, Harry isn't at all pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: When Harry returned to his office a few hours later, feeling very refreshed, he found something odd sat on top of his papers on his desk. 
It was a purple box, a purple chocolate box to be exact.
(Or the Milk Tray man AU no one asked for)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is based on a series of adverts first aired in the UK back in the 70s. It featured a super spy who went on daring missions to give a box of chocolates to a young lady who we never saw. The Milk Tray Man became iconic in the UK and today for the first time in 13 years he returned to the screens, causing me to meltdown in pure joy XD
> 
> and immediately imagine Eggsy in the role. 
> 
> Here you can see one of the adverts to give you an idea of what this story is about https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myWR3CElllo

It all started a few weeks ago.

Harry Hart, first class human rights barrister extraordinaire, was in his office writing up his notes on a recent case. It was terribly boring work but a necessary evil of the job. Harry was world renowned to be the very best of his profession, he had slowly built up his career from nothing, and he was incredibly thorough with his work. But damn it, he hated paperwork.

Which was why he decided to take a five minute break from his work and take some air.

Harry got up from his desk and made his way to the front window and opened it wide, the breeze was welcome on his face and he closed his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy it. When he opened his eyes he thought he saw something in the distance.

There was a black dot in the sky, steadily drifting downwards into the woods nestled behind the large grounds of his house. Harry frowned, wondering if maybe the black dot was part of his imagination. He had been working for a long time as it was, perhaps this was a sign that he needed to take a much longer break.

With a sigh he closed the window and turned away, suddenly deciding to leave the office for a little while.

* * *

When Harry returned to his office a few hours later, feeling very refreshed, he found something odd sat on top of his papers on his desk.

It was a purple box, a purple chocolate box to be exact. Harry walks up to it slowly, reaching out a hesitant hand to touch the box. Why would someone randomly come in and leave a box of chocolates on his desk? Harry looks over the box itself, trying to find a clue as to who sent it, and finds a note attached to the underside of the box. It was a simple plain white card with a silhouette of a man on it. Harry flips it over, hoping to find out who had left the note, but all that was on the back was a gold sideways K.

Harry, confused and suddenly afraid, grabs the box and throws it into the bin. He doesn't know who sent the box or why, he just knows that whoever did probably doesn't have good intentions for himself.

In light of the mysterious box appearing on his desk, Harry tightens up his security. Harry doesn't at all feel safe because of it. His career had been built on taking down dangerous people, this box appearing confirmed his worst fears. He was being stalked.

But it didn't seem to stop the boxes arriving.....

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry is on holiday in Canada when a noise of a splash makes him jump out of his seat.

Harry looks around the villa, wondering who had made that noise. He gets up out of his sun lounger and walks around the villa towards the swimming pool. The water around the pool moves and ripples and a trail of water follows out of the pool.

Harry's heart hammers in his chest, someone was in the villa.

Harry backtracks towards his sun lounger, he has to get his phone and has to fire whoever let a lapse in security happen, but when he gets to his sun lounger he gets a surprise.

A purple box once again sits on his sun lounger. This one with a card on top, slightly wet from what was probably a dip in the pool. Harry picks up the card slowly and turns it over. Once again there is nothing on it but that K symbol again.

Harry's blood goes cold. He has to find out who is sending these chocolates to him and why.

* * *

When Harry gets back to his office in London after his holiday, he goes straight onto the computer and Googles the mysterious K symbol on the card. It leads him to the address of a famous tailors, the Kingsman of Savile Row.

He dials the number of the company and a young man answers the call.

"Kingsman tailors, bespoke fitting service"

"Yes hello, I was wondering if I could speak to the manager?" Harry asks.

"Uh, yeah...hang on a second" the young man calls someone's name in the background and suddenly a Scottish brogue filled the line "you're speaking to the manager, how may I help?"

"Yes, hello. I was calling to complain. One of your staff seems to be leaving me boxes of chocolates. They must be amazingly clever as they seem to be able to get past all the guards to do so. If you could ask whoever it is to stop sending these boxes I would be very much obliged, do I make myself clear? Any more and I will have your business taken away"

The manager pauses before he replies "I am sorry, Sir. I will find out who it is and get them to stop. I am sorry for inconveniencing you. I will deal with this straight away"

"Good" Harry replies, before shutting off the line. With a small relieved sigh he settles back in his chair, hoping that this would be the last of all of this.

It wasn't to be.

* * *

One night, Harry is coming out of the shower and is towel drying his hair. It had been a few weeks since the last chocolate box fiasco and Harry is starting to calm down, relaxing security just a touch. He has no idea why it all started but he is glad it is finally all over.

He's just making his way into his bedroom when he sees something that makes his heart jump in his chest.

There on his bed is another box of chocolates and a card.

Before he can call for the guards or do anything, a voice quietly says "I came to say sorry"

Harry whips his head round so fast he knows that it will give him pain in the morning, and sees a young man leaning casually against the wall.

A young man who is wearing a black polo neck and black trousers, looking every inch a super spy.

Harry grabs the nearest weapon to him, which embarrassingly turns out to be a pen, and raises it warningly in the air. The young man raises his arms up, his eyes gentle.

"I'm not here to hurt ya, please. Let me explain" the young man looks pleadingly at Harry "it was stupid of me to do this, please just calm down and let me explain"

Harry lowers the pen slightly "then explain" he says icily "explain why you're sneaking around sending me boxes of chocolates"

The young man smiles sheepishly at him "I thought they were your favourites?" he asks "in an interview a few months ago you said you liked these chocolates and I was passing your house a while back and I decided to send you some, I was coming back from a mis- uh coming back from work and I saw your office was open and I just...put them on your desk. I was going to write a note to explain why but you were coming back and I ran out of time. I left the note underneath the box. I guess you saw it since you called my place of work and all"

"You work for that tailors?" Harry asks "were you the person I spoke to on the phone?"

"Yeah" the young man says, running a hand through his hair "you asked for the manager so I passed it through to him and when I found out it was you on the line I decided I needed to tell you...that and my boss went nuts when he found out"

"You also left the chocolates at the pool?" Harry asks.

The young man nods "yeah I fell in the pool, sorry about that"

"Why did you do it? You made me frightened for my life, make be believe that someone was out to get me" Harry tells him, anger in his tone.

"I did it...I did...oh god I am so sorry. This is so stupid. I'm sorry" the young man shakes his head.

"Tell me why you did it" Harry says "or I call for my guards"

The young man's eyes widen "no wait! Okay. I will tell you the truth, but please don't freak out. My name is Eggsy Unwin and I did it because...I thought it would be cool. Like all the old fashioned heroes did. Leaving something for someone they admired mysteriously. I thought I could do something that cool, but it's backfired spectacularly and now I don't know what to do"

"I know what you can do, you can start making sense. Now Eggsy stop dancing around me and tell me the truth, who are you and where did you come from?" Harry says, his voice calm despite his hammering heart.  

"I can't tell you that" Eggsy replies.

"You can, and you will. What you tell me will not leave this room, understood?" Harry bargains.

Eggsy sighs and walks over to Harry's bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking forlorn and desperate. Harry watches him curiously and Eggsy pats the other side of the bed, inviting him to sit down.

Harry walks over to the bed and sits down cautiously, looking at Eggsy seriously "tell me"

Eggsy sighs "the tailors I told you about? It's not a tailor shop" he pauses and sighs "I'm a spy"

Harry pauses a second before he lets out a dry laugh "a spy, you really expect me to believe that?"

Eggsy nods "it's the truth, I swear down. I'm a spy and I work for an agency called Kingsman. I was on a mission the day I dropped the chocolates off, nothing serious but as I was parachuting back to base I noticed your place beyond the trees and just decided to go in and leave you the chocolates. It was incredibly stupid of me and reckless but as I've told you, I thought it would be a good idea to do it, but it wasn't" Eggsy looks at Harry earnestly "it's the truth, I swear. I'm a spy"

Harry shakes his head "you're crazy, that's what you are. A spy that leaves boxes of chocolates, who does that?"

"It's the truth, Harry. I was stupid to do it. Look, I'm sorry for everything. I was just having fun, pretending I was someone I wasn't. I didn't mean to cause you distress. Please let me go?"

Harry looks at Eggsy, looks at his face which has gone pale and distressed and sighs "you can go"

Eggsy breathes a sigh of relief and gets up from the bed, looking at Harry earnestly "thank you"

Harry rubs at his temples "It doesn't mean I believe your story, but if you go now and promise never to send me chocolates again, I will not breathe a word of what was said tonight"

Eggsy nods "Understood. I won't do it again, I promise" he looks at Harry and says softly "I never meant to distress you, ya know? You're an amazing person and you do so much good. It was never my intention to hurt you"

Harry waves off the words and looks at Eggsy "you gave me quite the run around. Now go, I don't want to see you here again"

Eggsy looks crestfallen for a second, but then nods "yes, Harry" and with that he gets up from the bed, opens Harry's bedroom window and leaps out.

Harry runs up to the window and looks down, fearing he'd find Eggsy lying on the floor. It was quite a drop from the window.

But all Harry sees is Eggsy running away from the house safe and sound, and, as if sensing Harry watching him, Eggsy turns and waves back to the house.

Harry waves back bewildered and watches as Eggsy winks at him before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

Once Eggsy is lost to the darkness of the woods beyond, Harry turns away from the window and looks around his room.

Maybe Eggsy's story had been true?

Maybe he really was a spy?

How could he have made that leap from the window? Only someone highly trained could do that.

Harry shakes his head, no. He was being silly. There was no such thing as super spies.

It's then that his eyes enlighten on a card on the floor. Harry frowns and picks the card up, turning it over carefully.

Scribbled on the back is a note.

  
_If you really don't believe me, come round to Kingsman and I will show you. Please, trust me_ and a scribbled address.

Harry looks at the note, then at the chocolates, and makes a decision.

He's going to Saville Row tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
